The White Wedding
by ViolettUchiha01
Summary: One-Shot en tres partes. Días antes de la boda de Ougi, Kallen se siente triste, pero a su lado siempre se encuentra el piloto del Tristán para animarla ¡Gino x Kallen! ¡reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, bueno, éste originalmente era un one-shot que subí hace un tiempo, pero hace poco comence a editar todos los que fueron mis primeros fics y pues ahora fue el turno de este, noté muchas faltas de ortografía (no es que haya mejorado mucho) y demás, por eso lo acabó de editar y además de eso lo corté en tres partes**

**Igualmente agradezco mucho a: Niiku-Yuri por el review anteriormente dejado y pues por el ánimo que me dio, hn... bueno, ahora los créditos**

**Aclaraciones: Code Geass R2 no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Goro Taniguchi (director de anime), el estudio Sunrise y las CLAMP (diseño de personajes). Yo solo los tomé sin ningún fin lucrativo y por mero amor al arte**

* * *

~The White Wedding~

A los pocos meses de la muerte del rey demonio Lelouch, el mundo había conseguido la tan anhelada paz que deseaba, los conflictos con las diversas naciones habían cesado casi en su totalidad y con Nunnally al frente de la nación, los cambios positivos dentro del Sacro Imperio comenzaban a revertir la mala impresión que se había ganado con el anterior dominio de Charles di Britannia

Japón, anteriormente llamado Área 11 comenzaba a florecer nuevamente, la economía mejoraba considerablemente y el status social había regresado a la normalidad así como las áreas naturales recobraban su antigua gloria, entre ellas el Monte Fuji antiguamente conocido como la mina más grande de Sakuradite

Los miembros de la Orden de los Black Knights así como algunos pocos miembros del ejército Britanniano comenzaban con los preparativos de la ceremonia que uniría aun más a ambas naciones: la primera unión ante dios de un japonés con una britannian

Miraba un punto desconocido a través de la ventana, era inmensamente feliz de saber que la guerra había terminado, y que ella había contribuido peleando ferozmente con el Guren Nishiki. Pero aun así no podía olvidar los sacrificios que se habían realizado, entre ellos los de sus compañeros en la Academia Ashford

-¿Kallen en que piensas?- pregunto Rivalz. La pelirroja dirigió su mirada inmediatamente al chico que la miraba con preocupación, alejo los pensamientos que la acosaban para regresar a los permisos de los clubes que tenía que firmar como parte del Consejo Estudiantil

-En nada-

-Hn… bueno- musito no muy convencido con la casi tajante respuesta -¡Ah! ¡Es cierto!- exclamo de repente con alegría, la chicas presentes lo miraron expectantes

-¿Qué sucede Rivalz?- pregunto tímidamente Nina

-Villetta-sensei me dio esto- respondió sacando un sobre de su pantalón

-¿Qué es?-

-Parece ser una invitación-

-Es una invitación- reafirmo Kallen tomando el papel entre sus manos y comenzándolo a leer

-¿Invitación, de que?- pregunto la pelinegra con curiosidad

-Para…- comenzó Rivalz leyendo aun lado de la ojiazul -¡¿La boda de Villeta-sensei?! ¡Whoa! ¿Me pregunto con quien se casara?-

-Con Ougi-san- respondió Kallen regresando a firmar dichos documentos

-¿Ougi, también era parte de los Black Knights?-

-Seh-

-¿Cómo lo conoció Villetta-sensei?- bombardeo con curiosidad

-Es una larga historia- contesto en medio de un suspiro

-¿Cuándo es la boda?- interrumpió Nina mirando al chico peliazul

-Hn… para este fin de semana- informó releyendo nuevamente la nota

-Eso quiere decir que será en tres días-

-¡Será genial!- grito entusiasmado –Espero que la presidenta vaya- agrego con los ojos brillantes

-¿Aun estas enamorado de ella?- pregunto Kallen despegando los ojos de los papeles para ver a su compañero casi con pena

-N-No, no es e-eso, e-es solo que…- comenzó a balbucear a la par de que hacía movimientos extraños con sus manos –Duele- chillo al morderse la lengua

-Eso te pasa por descuidado- rió inocentemente Nina

-No te burles- pidió el chico. En ese momento el timbre de la Academia sonó, el indicador de que los alumnos se retiraran a sus hogares según las nuevas reglas del Instituto

-Me voy yendo- anuncio la piloto levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la puerta

-P-Pero Kallen iremos a comer en Pizza Hut ¿No vienes?- invito el chico antes de que la pelirroja cruzara el umbral

-Lo siento pero tengo cosas que hacer- se disculpo –Dejémoslo para luego-

-De acuerdo- se alcanzo a oír antes de que saliera por completo

Comenzó a caminar a paso lento. No se sentía con ánimos de ir a ninguna parte que no fuera la comodidad de su habitación; mientras cavilaba un convertible rojo le dio alcance con un rubio de ojos azules al volante

-¡Hola Kallen!- saludo efusivamente el conductor, la chica aun distraída volteo a verlo

-Ah eres tú-

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó –No te ves muy animada-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- contestó al tiempo que retomaba su camino, las llantas del coche avanzaron al compas de la capitana de la unidad personal de Zero

-Ahora si eres la Kallen que conocí- sonrió animadamente haciendo que la pelirroja lo mirara con atención –¿Vas a tu casa, no es cierto? Entonces sube, yo te llevo-

-No es necesario-

-No importa, yo te quiero llevar-

-Si digo que no vas a seguir insistiendo ¿verdad?- Gino asintió –De acuerdo-

-Entonces vámonos- indico una vez que la ojiazul se encontrara en el asiento del copiloto

El incomodo silencio comenzó a invadir la cabina y a ambos chicos, el rubio se concentraba en el frente mientras que la chica admiraba el paisaje fuera de la ventilla

-¿Iras a la boda de Ougi?- preguntó Gino rompiendo el silencio

-Si- contesto de manera monótona

-Entonces supongo que nos veremos ese día-

-Seh… ¡¿Eh?!- emitió alarmada la chica –¿Tu también estas invitado?-

-Si, muchos de nosotros fuimos invitados-

-Hn- gruño levemente la pelirroja

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto confundido –No te agrada la idea-

-No, como crees- contesto sarcásticamente mientras el ojiazul sonreía divertido

-Bueno, entonces como sea ya estas en tu casa- menciono haciendo que Kallen se sorprendiera, el motor y movimiento del coche eran imperceptibles y no se había percatado cuando ambos habían detenido su andar

-Um… supongo que… gracias- agradeció levemente sonrojada mientras bajaba

-No hay de que- respondió sonriente el chico –Cuando me necesites no dudes en llamarme y vendré enseguida- agrego haciendo sonrojar más a la piloto del Guren

-A-Aja- susurro sin pensarlo, aunque siendo un susurro bastante alto como para que el rubio lo escuchara y sonriera complacido

-Bien, entonces me voy- comento encendiendo el motor del auto –Nos veremos después- añadió antes de marcharse. Kallen solo observo como el auto se perdía en la lejanía mientras ella seguía sonrojada, al percatarse de eso, inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza alejando los pensamientos de colegiala enamorada para adentrarse en su hogar

Saludo cálidamente a su madre y la foto de su querido hermano Naoto para despues subir directo a su habitación. Una vez dentro se dejo caer en el mullido colchon de su cama dispuesta a reordenar sus ideas conforme su actitud

-¿Pero que me pasa?- se pregunto con frustración –Yo soy Kouzuki Kallen, capitana de la unidad personal de Zero no un boba colegiala enamorada-

Dirigio su mirada al mural donde tenía diversas fotos de sus amigos, recorrió cada una con atención, desde las que tenía cuando eran La Resistencia, festivales variados, la Academia Ashford, los cuarteles de los Black Knights hasta las mas recientes con los de la Federación China y los ahora colegas de Britannia

-Ese idiota- mascullo sonriendo al ver una foto de Gino con Tianzi –No puedo creer que me haya sonrojado por eso- alegó mientras golpeaba una almohada contra sus piernas –Guez, Kallen piensa en asuntos serios, como la boda de Ougi-san-

-"_La boda de Ougi-san_"- repitió mentalmente. Dejo la almohada a un lado mientras se dirigía al armario; abrió el gran mueble cortesía de su padre cuando vivía y comenzó a sacar todas las prendas que yacían adentro

-¡No tengo nada!- exclamo arrojando el ultimo pedazo de tela que quedaba. Era en momentos como esos que se reprochaba el no haberse quedado con uno de los elegantes vestidos de cuando llevaba el apellido_ Stadtfeld_. –Ni hablar, tendré que comprar uno- se dijo resignada

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, hasta aquí llegó la primera parte, si les gusto pues luego subó la segunda parte,**

**lo que pasa es que esta dura la crisis y pues hay mucho trabajo que hacer, lo que me recuerda que en vez de estar aquí debería estar haciendo balances generales, estados de pérdidas y ganancias y demás**

**Jejejeje bueno, ya no los molesto más con esto, nos vemos después, se cuidan ¡Bye~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reeditando Fics: ~The White Wedding~ Holiday 2 **

**Muchisimas gracias a _Somnus_ por el review en la parte uno ("Capitulo" anterior) ¡Thank you very much! **

**Bien, se les agradece profundamente a todos los que entran a echar un vistazo... ¡Reviews Please!**

* * *

~The White Wedding~

Holiday 2

Los cálidos rayos del sol entraron por la ventana despertando de su sueño a la pelirroja, con mucha pesadez se levanto de la cama en busca de la ropa que se pondría ese día

Una vez que se encontró lista bajo a desayunar con su madre para después salir rumbo al centro comercial, aquel que Lelouch había usado una vez como distracción para escapar de sus vigilantes

Camino un poco más mientras frente a ella se alzaba de manera casi majestuosa un gran edificio, cruzo el umbral de la puerta al tiempo que vislumbraba a gran cantidad de personas en variedades de tiendas. De pronto su vista quedo fija en una pareja de adolescentes, no los conocía pero no podía evitar sentir un gran vacio en su ser

-Ah, nos volvemos a encontrar- menciono una voz masculina tras de ella

-¿Ahora te dedicas a seguirme?- pregunto con burla mientras miraba al rubio piloto del Tristán

-No- contesto con simplicidad –Para tú información vine por un traje-

-¿Que acaso el señor no tiene?-

-No- respondió –No me gusta vestir formal- se defendió cual niño pequeño

-Que raro, con tu uniforme de Round te veías bastante formal- menciono burlonamente

-No querrás decir atractivo- sonrió pícaramente

-No, tan solo formal- miro hacia otro lado con el tinte rojo en sus mejillas, el ojiazul comenzó a reír divertido de la situación -¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto con rudeza

-Nada, nada- respondió rápidamente –Mejor deberíamos ir a buscar nuestros trajes-

-¿Deberíamos? Eso me suena a muchos-

-Si, ¿Qué acaso no quieres ir conmigo?-

-¿Me estas invitando?- pregunto sorprendida

-Claro- respondió con total seguridad

-Supongo que te hare un favor e iré- contesto con orgullo

Miraron los estantes de las tiendas, todas parecían prometedoras pero ninguna les llegaba al gusto, finalmente entraron en la tienda que había sido la mas frecuentada durante la estancia de Clovis por los magníficos diseños y buena calidad de la mercancía que era importada de diferentes países

-Espera, yo no tengo tanto dinero- argumento Kallen al ver los lujos de la fachada además de que conocía la tienda debido a que ahí le compraban su guardarropa cuando aun pertenecía a la familia Stadtfeld

-¿En serio?- pregunto mirándola con confusión –Jeje de eso no te preocupes- menciono comenzándola a jalar hacia adentro mientras ella solo replicaba

Una vez adentro un encargado los atendió, mostrándoles todos los trajes que tenían según la ocasión que ellos describían

-¡Mira Kallen!- llamo el rubio perdido entre los diferentes modelos –Con esto te veras muy bien- menciono mostrándole un vestido sencillo en color rosa dado que ninguno de los que veía la piloto parecía convencerla

-Si, es bonito- respondió tomándolo para después caminar a hacia el vestidor

-¡Whoa, Kallen luces muy bien!- exclamo casi gritando cuando la chica salió del probador

-Si, creo que si- apoyo al rubio mientras se veía en un espejo de cuerpo completo

-¡Este nos llevamos!- grito de repente el ex-Round hacia el encargado

-¡No decidas por mi!- chillo sonrojada

-¿Por qué? Tú misma dijiste que te vez bien- contesto con cierta inocencia haciendo que la pelirroja suspirara con cansancio

-Bien, bien. Pero entonces yo escogeré tu traje- declaro decidida. No se había dado cuenta en que momento había comenzado a jugar con el rubio por algo tan simple como la vestimenta, aun así lo disfrutaba

-De acuerdo- accedió sin ningún reclamo

Después de cambiarse nuevamente camino entre los trajes de gala, pero tal y como había pasado con los vestidos ninguno parecía gustarle tanto

-Creo que con este te veras bien- comento mostrándole un traje de color azul plata con algunos detalles en negro

-¿De verdad crees que me veré bien?- pregunto Gino mirando el traje

-Si, porque si escogía uno blanco luego te confundirían con el novio- el rubio hizo una mueca como de asco y confusión al imaginarse casado con Villetta, la pelirroja ojiazul comenzó a reír ante la palidez de su acompañante

-Claro que si me casara contigo seria diferente- comento pícaramente mientras la codeaba

-No digas estupideces- replico sonrojada

Una vez estuvo decidido ambos se dirigieron a la caja para recoger las prendas

-Hey, ya te había dicho que no tengo tanto dinero- susurro la pelirroja mientras veía el escaso dinero que cargaba en el bolso

-Esta bien, no te preocupes- respondió –Yo me encargo de todo- agrego guiñándole un ojo

-Porque siento que te quedaré a deber- se dijo mas para si misma que para él

Segundos después la pelirroja prácticamente se despedía del rubio para regresar a su casa, en el momento en el que dio el primer paso el ex-Round la tomó por la muñeca

-¿Qué?- pregunto la chica

-Bueno, bueno. Pensé que ya que estamos los aquí podríamos ir a dar una vuelta o algo así- propuso sonriendo

-Bien, supongo que te la debo por el vestido- menciono viendo la bolsa que traía en las manos

-¡Muy bien, entonces vamos!- grito entusiasmado jalando con él a la chica

Ambos se dedicaron a observar las distintas tiendas donde el rubio no desaprovechaba las oportunidades que tenía para ganar puntos con la joven pelirroja

Se sentaron en una mesa en el área de comida cuando de pronto un flash cegó a ambos jóvenes. Una vez recobraron el sentido de la vista vislumbraron a una chica pelirosa frente a ellos

-¡Anya!- exclamo sorprendido al ver a su antigua compañera

-Buenos días- saludo con su típica actitud poco interesada

-¿Tú también viniste a comprar?-

-Seh-

-Ah parece que ya se encontraron con Anya- sonó una voz medio chillona tras los chicos

-Conde Lloyd-

-Yo también vine- informo Cecile apareciendo tras el Conde –¿Están teniendo una cita o algo por el estilo?- pregunto curiosa al notar la presencia de la pelirroja. De ambos chicos respondieron, uno emocionado asintiendo eufóricamente y la otra negando sonrojada

-Jojo Parece que tendremos otra boda muy pronto- menciono burlonamente el científico creador del Lancelot

-Jeh, parece que las bromas del Conde Pudín no mejoran- comento una voz femenina tras él

-¡Laksharta!- musito Kallen sorprendida de ver a la mujer ahí

-Oh Kallen-chan no sabia que estabas aquí- comento la rubia viendo a la chica –Pero tampoco sabia que él estaría aquí- agrego viendo con malos ojos a Lloyd

-Solo estas enojada porque soy mejor científico que tú-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?-

-Bueno, bueno pero tampoco se vayan a poner violentos- menciono Gino con una gotita cayéndole por la sien

-Esta bien, yo me iré por mi lado y que ellos se vayan por el suyo- respondió Laksharta caminando en dirección contraria a la que iban los tres britannians mientras ellos se encaminaban con rumbo desconocido

-Se fueron- suspiro Kallen mirando a ambos lados

-Y nos dejaron solos de nuevo- agrego con picardía el joven

-Ni lo sueñes- se adelanto mirándolo de mala forma –Además ya es tarde- agrego viendo su reloj de muñeca

-¿Ya te quieres ir?-

-Si no es mucha molestia-

-Para nada-

Los dos chicos salieron del centro comercial hacia donde se encontraba el deportivo del britannian, ambos subieron y emprendieron su camino. Ahora, a diferencia de la vez pasada conversaban amenamente

-Y entonces Arthur mordió tan fuerte a Suzaku que le dejo una gran marca- termino de contar el rubio mientras la chica reía

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Kallen mirando a Gino que la veía con ternura

-Que bueno que ya seas tú, Kallen-

-¿Eh? ¿De que hablas?-

-Últimamente te has visto muy triste, ¿Te ha pasado algo?-

-No es nada- se limito a contestar

-No es necesario que lo diga, pero sabes que cuando lo necesites estaré contigo-

-Si, lo sé- susurró –Será mejor que te fijes en el camino, no quiero que terminemos chocando con algo-

-Entendido- sonrió el rubio

En cuanto estuvo en la inmensidad de su hogar la piloto corrió a su habitación donde podría pensar con tranquilidad, agradecía profundamente que su madre no se encontrara en esos momentos, así podría desahogarse sin preocuparse porque la escucharan

_-"¿Y ahora que? No será que me enamo… no, no puede ser, ¿o si?"-_ pensó mientras veía fijamente una de las fotografías donde aparecía el rubio _–"Bien, es cierto que es guapo, amable, inteligente y… ¡¿Pero que demonios estoy pensando?"_- se recrimino.

Después de un dolor de cabeza decidió concentrarse de una vez por todas en lo realmente importante, la boda del mejor amigo de su hermano, y de quien la había cuidado después de la muerte de éste: Ougi Kaname


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Jejejeje después de mucho tiempo sin pasarme por aquí... ¡Lo siento! Tuve problemas y pues hasta hoy tengo tiempo para subir el final de este disque "One-shot"**

**En fin, muchas gracias a todos aquellos curiosos que se asoman para ver de que se trata esto y a los que dejan reviews**

**Agradecimientos especiales a: adrys. De verdad muchísimas gracias por dejarme un review :3**

**¡Reviews Please!**

* * *

~The White Wedding~

Holiday 3

Finalmente el día había llegado, se despertó temprano, la boda comenzaría al medio día en un pequeño parque que había sido del agrado de la novia, Villeta Nu.

Entro al baño para tomar una ducha faltando tres horas para el evento, dejo que el agua recorriera cada parte de su cuerpo, pasados cuarenta minutos salió envuelta en una toalla buscando su ropa interior con encaje de _Vicky Form _para después comenzar a arreglarse el cabello dejándolo completamente lacio y en un simple y simpático moño

Miro el reloj, las once menos veinte, alarmada bajo como pudo las escaleras sin romper el tacón de los zapatos y sin que ella misma se cayera, comenzó a maquillarse sutilmente para después tomar su bolso haciendo ademán de irse

-Ah Kallen-chan- llamo su madre antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con apuro

-Lo que pasa es que allá afuera te esperan-

-¿Me esperan, quien?-

-Un chico rubio-

-Ah, ya sé quien es-

-Esta bien, felicita a Ougi-kun de mi parte-

-Si- contesto mientras salía de la casa

-¡Oh, Kallen luces muy bien!- exclamo Gino en cuanto vio salir a la piloto

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto yendo directamente al grano

-Bueno, pensé que seria bueno venir a recogerte-

-No tenias porque-

-Ya lo sé- contesto sonriendo –Pero un caballero como yo no puede dejar sola a su dama-

-¿Desde cuando soy tu dama?- pregunto con diversión

-Bueno aun no te lo he dicho, pero es mas que obvio ¿no?-

-Seh, supongo que si- contesto sonrojada –Será mejor irnos de una vez-

-Como tú digas-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

No paso mucho para que ambos llegaran a la iglesia donde se celebraría la boda, era una estructura sencilla pero hermosa y a la vez se encontraba escondida de la vista de los demás debido a los grandes y verdes arboles

El padre aun no comenzaba lo que sería la misa, notaron como eran los últimos en llegar al recinto de dios, curiosamente de un solo lado estaban los invitados y cercanos del novio: Futaba Ayame, Ichijiku Hinata, Mutsuki Minase, Nagisa Chiba, Kyoushiro Toudo, Laksharta Chawla, Zhou Xianglin, Hong Gu, Li Xingke, Tianzi, Sumeragi Kaguya, Yoshitaka Minami, Kento Sugiyama y finalmente Shinichiro Tamaki

Por el otro lado, el lado de la novia, se podía vislumbrar a: Gilbert G.P Guilford, Cornelia li Britannia, Croomy Cecile, Asplund Lloyd, Ashford Milly, Einstein Nina, Cardemonde Rivalz, Alstreim Anya junto con Arthur y finalmente la que presuntamente era una alumna de Villeta en la Academia

-¡Kallen-chan por aquí!- llamo Laksharta agitando la mano para llamar la atención de la pelirroja

-¡Si!- contesto la aludida

-Hn, esa mujer sigue siendo una gritona- susurro Lloyd mirando de reojo a la rubia sentada en los asientos designados para la organización de los Black Knights

-Lloyd-san no debería de decir eso- le corrigió Cecile sonriendo mientras una gotita resbalaba por su sien

-¿De que hablan?- pregunto Milly mirando a ambos científicos

-No, de nada- contestaron los dos

-Hn, así que llegaste con la piloto del Guren- comentó Anya mientras jugaba con las patitas de Arthur

-¿Eh? Si, bueno…- contesto el rubio extrañado

-Ya veo-

-Kallen-san ¿Por qué llegaste con Gino-san?- pregunto curiosa Kaguya

-Lo que pasa es que él fue a recogerme a mi casa- respondió con simplicidad. Kaguya y las demás mujeres que escucharon la respuesta emitieron un gritito de emoción mientras que los hombres las miraban de forma con extrañez. En eso la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar por parte del piano indicando la llegada de Villeta deleitando la vista con su color beige

El padre comenzó con la ceremonia, poco a poco los padrinos de lazo, anillos y demás se fueron acercando conforme el padre los llamaba, en un momento dado el "_puede besar a la novia_" no se hizo esperar y con el llego el fin de la misa.

Los invitados salieron de poco a poco mientras conversaban entre si

-¡Kallen!- llamo el rubio antes de que la chica fuera con sus amigos, la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia los árboles más cercanos

-¡¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto susurrándole para que los demás no lo notaran

-Ya sabes que lo yo siento por ti, pero quiero saber que sientes tú por mi-

-¿Y por qué me preguntas eso ahora?-

-Porque necesito saberlo ya-

-Pero…-

-Sé que es difícil para alguien como tú el decir este tipo de cosas, pero solo quiero que me des una señal-

-Bueno… este…- comenzó a balbucear sumamente sonrojada, las palabras se habían atorado en su garganta y lo único que atino a hacer fue acercarse a él y besarlo, tal y como alguna vez lo había hecho con Lelouch

-¿Qué?- pregunto el chico totalmente confundido cuando se hubo separado de Kallen

-D-Digamos que es lo que siento por ti-

-Ah, en ese caso- Gino tomo delicadamente el rostro de la pelirroja y beso sus labios –Sentimos lo mismo ¿verdad?-

-Supongo-

-¡Chicos tomémonos una foto!- se oyó por parte de la voz de Kaguya, varios expresaron su conformidad respecto a la propuesta de la representante de las Naciones Unidas de Japón

-Será mejor que vayamos- menciono la piloto tratando de zafarse del agarre del rubio, éste sonrío divertido por el sonrojo que manifestaba la pelirroja

-Si, pero después de esto me deberás una cita-

-Como sea- contesto riendo mientras caminaban a donde estaban los demás

-¿Quién tomará la foto?- pregunto Sugiyama

-¡Yo no!- grito Tamaki

-Tampoco nadie te lo pedía- recordó Xianglin mientras Tamaki comenzaba a hacer un drama

-Además dudamos de que puedas tomarla- apoyo Laksharta riendo con burla

-¡Mujeres!- exclamo indignado

-¿Entonces quien lo hará?- pregunto Tianzi

-Si ese es el deseo de Tianzi-sama entonces yo lo haré- contesto Xingke

-¡¿De verdad?- exclamo alegre

-Si-

-¡Gracias Xingke!-

-Si es así, acomódense- pidió Cornelia. Como había sido dentro de la iglesia cada quien se puso del lado del novio por el que había sido invitado, salvo que la única diferencia fue que "alguien" no había dejado que Kallen fuera con sus compañeros y la había mantenido a su lado


End file.
